


Velvet Wars

by AmidalasCouture



Series: Obikin Week July 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Glam Rock, I love(d) you, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obi-Wan was a wild Padawan, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Shopping, Smut, Songfic, The other kind of slow burn, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: In a record shop Anakin finds the live hologram of one very attractive musician that reminds him of the master he has a crush on. Of course some self loving ensues.





	1. Gimme Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry from me for the Lyrics Prompt of the Obikin Week.  
> I started writing the thing last week, but I only finished the first chapter now, because I'm writing yet another one of those.  
> That week was too much inspiration for me.  
> But I regret nothing!
> 
> This fanfic is gonna be three chapters long. You do not need to have seen Velvet Goldmine, but I advise you to at least watch Ewan McGregors performance of 'Gimme Danger' for this Chapter and 'T.V. Eye' for the next one. Also it is NSFW!!! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It is on some backwater planet in some old record shop that he finds the poster. He has been looking for some music to enjoy when he found himself staring at the half naked torso of a long blond haired singer. It is not even the state of his undress or the nicely toned abs even though both are certainly appreciated, it is his face that has Anakin slightly gaping. The man just looks like a something over a decade and a half younger version of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. At least what Anakin remembers of his face before the jedi decided to grow a beard. Anakin would not complain so much about it if he could feel it on his lips or on the skin of his thighs.  _ Oh yes, that would be nice.  _ In that moment he knew that he would buy the datachip containing a compilation of the man's,  _ Kurt Wild _ , live concerts. And in the case that the music sounds like shit, he can just turn it down and enjoy the holovid in a very intimate way, because yeah Anakin is attracted to him.who would not be? 

 

It is not even his fault that he is eighteen and always either hungry or horny or both. Mostly both, but like a good jedi he tries to contain his desires. He fails miserably. It does not make it better that he got stuck with the unfairly attractive master with an equally unfairly attractive accent. The man reads him the code all the time, but his voice makes it easy to tune out the words and just enjoy the way he says them. His master is also everything Anakin wants to be, poised and regal, the perfect model jedi. That or to undo said jedi master. That would be favourable as well. He does not know when his hero worship turned into this something that makes his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter with butterflies. He does not dare to call it love. Love would make things very complicated.

 

A few credits poorer, he makes his way back to the inn where they stay in for the time. It is only right before he enters the room he shares with his master that maybe said master should better not know about his newest acquirement. This is very easily done, force bless the jedi robes. It is just that in that moment just a for few seconds, shame creeps up on him.  _ There is nothing to be shameful about him.  _ He tells himself. The blush from the thought of the other man and being discovered stayed. More because this imaginary discovery leads to very inappropriate other things. Hell, he wishes himself back at the temple, having some sort of semblance of privacy. Of course now he has to hide the tent in his pants but again force bless the jedi robes. 

 

It is a few days later after the mission is over that they are finally back. His master has begun to eye him suspiciously, but Anakin could do nothing against it. He is basically thrumming with anticipation. He soon retreats into his own room and makes sure that the room is locked. While Obi-Wan would not enter without knocking, one could not be precautious enough. He is lying back on his back, stripped down to his birthday suit and the datachip inserted into the holopad. He presses start. 

 

**Oh gimme danger, little stranger..**

**And I’ll feel you bleed,**

**Oh gimme danger, little stranger…**

**And I’ll heal your disease.**

 

The man's voice is deep, it resonates within him and he leaves the tone on. The is as beautiful as he was on the poster, he wears the same dark pants, leaving him shirtless but his neck is adorned with a collar. He is kneeling on the stage. Anakin starts with stroking along his own neck. His fingertips are only ghosting over the skin, he is getting goosebumps already. Maybe it's the build up, maybe just his own desperation. 

 

**There's nothing in my dreams** **  
****But some ugly memories** **  
** **Kiss me like the ocean breeze**

 

Yes, he would kiss him, if he had the possibility. His dick likes the idea just as much as he himself. The singer looks so kissable, devourable that Anakin is not only horny but also hungers after him. He does not know exactly why, but he is under the man's spell.   
  
**Well if you will be my lover** **  
****I will shiver and sing** **  
****But if you will be my master** **  
****Then I will do anything**   
  


He is skimming along the lines of his pectorals now. He teases close to his nipples and gasping when he finally pinches them. He imagines doing the same to the singer, imagines him gasping. He does not dare to close his eyes, he does not want to miss a second of his performance and he would like a private one. He would take care so good of him, like he will of himself just now.

  
**There's nothing left alive** **  
****But some dark glassy eyes** **  
** **Raise my feeling one more time**

 

The voice is getting a raw edge to it and it makes him shiver. One of his hands stops playing with one of the hardened nubs of his nipples and wanders along the muscle of his stomach. He is biting his lips, to keep silent as he finally touches his dick. He is hard already, but that is what he has expected. He tortures himself by only just touching it, slowly up and down with a soft caress.    
  
**Oh come on little danger, die a little stranger** **  
****Swear you're gonna feel my hell** **  
****Come on little stranger, die a little later** **  
****Swear you're gonna feel my hell** **  
****Swear you're gonna feel my hell** **  
****Swear you're gonna feel my hell**   
  


Oh yes, he is gonna feel it. Every second of it as he drives himself crazy with only slow strokes. Obi-Wan should be proud of his self restraint not to rush things. He knows the older jedi would thing different, but it's easy to fantasize with his look alike singing and dancing. He is long past the point trying to keep Obi-Wan from overtaking his whole thought process. But he ends up speeding up through the guitar solo,  as if that would make it go over faster.

 

**Gimme danger, little stranger** **  
****Gimme danger, little stranger** **  
****Gimme danger, every day**   
  


He is breathing heavier now, worrying his lips further. He keeps looking the holovid through half lidded eyes. He is burning with lust and he does not want to simply end it. So he stops touching his dick when he feels the tension and lust built up. He fondles his balls instead, massaging them. 

  
**Can ya feel it?** **  
****Can ya feel it?** **  
****Can ya feel it?** **  
****Can ya feel it?**   
  


He is gasping and panting fast as he brings his hand to his dick again. He uses the force to acquire the bottle of lube. He coats his other hand, going deeper to his hole. He massages the rim, stretching it gently but surely. He is moaning at the feeling, when he finally penetrates himself with first one and then two fingers. He does not move them much, just searches for that spot inside himself and reveling in the feeling of not being empty. He can’t keep silent even though he tries to be.

  
**I gotta feel it** **  
****I gotta feel it** **  
****I gotta feel it, gotta feel it** **  
****You gotta feel it** **  
****I gotta feel it** **  
**  


He picks up jacking off again. He is coming closer and closer to the edge. He can not help closing his eyes as he tumbles over the edge. He has to bite his lower lip, because else he would have said Obi-Wans name. He takes his time to catch his breath. He is listening to the last few lines of the music. He does not have time to listen to another one right now as he feels Obi-Wan coming closer to their quarters. He cleans himself quickly and hides the video. He manages to just pull over his tunic and pants as Obi-Wan calls out: “Anakin?”

**  
****I wanna feel it** **  
****Oh I wanna feel it** **  
****I wanna feel it** **  
****I wanna feel it, feel it** **  
****I wanna feel it** **  
****I wanna fucking feel it,** **  
****I wanna feel it** **  
****I wanna feel it,** **  
** **feel it, feel it, feel it.**


	2. T.V Eye

 

Three days after watching the first holovideo, Anakin is finally left alone again with enough time to find some relief. It is not that his master is constantly at his side, but he does not want the man anywhere near the temple during that. The last time has been a close call and this time he wants to risk nothing. So when Obi-Wan has said he is on his way to Dex’, Anakin has not followed him like he normally would. Giddy with the prospect of some relaxation, he makes his way to his room. He leaves behind a trail of clothes in his room from the door to the bed. He cannot be bothered to be tidy right now. He is after all on a very important mission.

**  
** **Lord** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I do mean you** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I do mean you** **  
  
**

In the second holovideo the man has shorter hair. Its darker, Anakin notes, it could be the same color as his masters. Their likeness is even more apparent, the voice of Kurt Wild sounding familiar.  _ I’m going crazy.  _ Instead of touching himself, he focuses on the singer.  _ Can this man be Obi-Wan? _ He takes in every detail he can, drinks up the way the sirupy liquid trails down the chest only to be spread out by the man's own hands. Anakin wants to lick it off, taste the sweetness of it. The is much more provocative from the very beginning, making it clear that music is sex for him. And  _ oh, _ the man, the Obi-Wan look alike if he has a different haircut and a beard, less makeup and without the black nailpolish, has his hands in his own pants.  _ Is he feeling himself up? On stage?  _ Anakin feels his brain start to malfunctioning. 

**  
** **She got a TV eye on me** **  
** **She got a TV eye** **  
** **She got a TV eye on me, oh** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **  
** He can not shake the feeling of familiarity. This is something that should not feel familiar at all, maybe the selfpleasing motions if he is brave enough, but not in that ‘Could this be Obi-Wan’ way.  _ This  _ person does things that his master never would, for fucks sake he strongly believes that the singer is fingering himself right there on stage! His prim and proper jedi master would rather die than be caught not following the code to a letter. But the similarity is uncanny and the force does nothing to derive him from this absurd idea. So he pauses the video to search for  _ Kurt Wild  _ on the HoloNet. There are thousands of results but on the first glance most of them are not about that singer. It is after half an hour of searching, of narrowing it down through keywords that he finds a small article. 

 

_ Kurt Wild is the newest sensation in the glam rock scene of Corellia. The gay singer shocked Coronet with his live performance of T.V Eye. Not much is known about the eighteen year old human. Only one thing is clear, the man is definitely at peace with his sexuality and body.  _

 

The article ends there about Kurt Wild and goes on about some other artists that has played at the same festival. He is about the same age as Obi-Wan should be. There is no mention of a home planet. The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks that Kurt could be Obi-Wans long lost twin. He enters the name in the searchfield of the site, but the other findings are short mentions of his name at other festivals lists. Bespin, Cona and Constancia, Malastare and of course Coruscant, but also Dantooine,Ibaar, Eriadu,  Ganthel and Pamarthe. He notes them all down with their respective dates. There are quite a few others. He does not give up but he feels like returning to the holovideo. Maybe he will find out more this way.

**  
** **Down on her back** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Down on her back** **  
  
**

He returns to watching the holovideo. There is glitter flying around now, of course he knows that it is an euphemism. It makes him transfixed on the glimmering and shimmering particles there they cling to his naked skin. Is that really Obi-Wan? Can that truly be his prim and proper jedi master? Yes. Somewhere his mind whispers. Yes, he could be that man. A younger Obi-Wan perhaps, excessive in youth to be now so serene. It is such a contrast that it seems unlikely, but nearly everything in his life is a chain of unlikely happenings. By now, he muses, nothing should shock him anymore.

**  
** **She got a TV eye on me** **  
** **She got a TV eye** **  
** **She got a TV eye on me, oh** **  
  
**

Of course in that moment the singer has to prove him wrong. It is worse enough that the man jumps around covered in glitter and make up, but being completely naked on stage tops that. Anakin cannot look away. It is like a car crash, an attractive one if there even was one. Is he really sure that Obi-Wan would do something like that? The nagging feeling of unsurety makes him squirm. With these thoughts in his mind all thoughts of some self loving fly out the window. He stops the holovideo there and closes it. He gets ready and makes his way to the archives. As his padawan he should have access to Obi-Wan mission files, at least the unrestricted ones. The tour dates and the dates of the missions to those planets are matching. There is no other solution. Obi-Wan Kenobi, esteemed jedi Knight, Master to Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Kurt Wild, glam rocker, are the same person. This is a revelation.

**  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I love her so** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I love her so**

 

As he tries to sneak out of the temple in civilian clothing,braid clipped to the back o his head. He does so by walking out of the main entrance, trying to look like a padawan on a mission. Well he is on one, but a very personal one. Even padawans are not prohibited from leaving the temple, it just does not happen often and more adventurous shenanigans are heavily discouraged. It is a mistake maybe, because he is stopped by Aayla Secura, who has been knighted only few weeks ago. “What's your plan, Skywalker?”, she asks, grinning. “Nothing spectacular. Need to get a costume for an undercover mission.”, he lies but it's easy to tell that she does not buy it. She slings an arm around his frame. “Well then I will be your fashion advisor.”

 

It is not as bad as he thinks it would be. Going shopping with Aayla is actually fun and she does not judge him for anything he picks up. Hell, she is even helpful with her comments although they leave him embarrassed when in her eyes he has found the perfect pair of synth leather pants in black. He is certain that he is gonna bruise where she has pinched his ass. “Could not resist such a cute bubble butt.”, she apologizes and he chimes in with laughing. He gets a fishnet top to go with it before he gets dragged to the lingerie section. He sputters and blushes and just wants to walk away, but Aayla has an iron grip on his arm. “Listen, Ani. Well I think I am entitled to call you that by now. So, I know that this is just a farce, there is no undercover mission. You clearly want to seduce some and that ass is wasted in that underwear you use. So, who or what is the lucky one?” Anakin contemplates what to say, but the decision is quite the logical one. He thinks, even if he tried to lie, she would know. “It's a..he.”, he says and hopes that this part of the conversation is finished. No one can know who he would very much like to seduce. It's bad enough that it is not set in stone that he will succeed. Now that he thinks about it, it is a stupid idea. He should...he stops thinking about it because Aayla repeats his name. “You there?” He nods only to her question. “Good. I think I found the perfect one.” The said underwear are dark red lace panties.

 

They go to the makeup section after that. He has not said a word since she has basically thrust the panties in his face and he is glad that he has not needed to. Aayla continues her monologue about fashion and lipstick and about how it does not impact his being as a jedi. “It is not vainness.”, she says. “Wanting to dress up is normal. The jedi robes are nice but looking the same every day is not. It’s not progression. It’s bad if it impedes your judgement so don't take it to far Skywalker. No beauty queen allures.” She smiles as she says this. She stops then and her face gets serious. “Also don’t get too attached. It’s not the council who will have the problem or the code. It you. You are gonna get hurt because you have to make a decision. Maybe it goes well for some time,but in the end it’s gonna be them or the jedi.” In that moment, he thinks, that she is wiser than the grand master because it is the first time it seems as if someone gets him. She does not make it about the code. He does not agree with her completely, but he does smile slightly. “I know.”, he says. He does not tell her that it will never be this one or the jedi. Obi-Wan is one of them and in his personal opinion the best.

 

They get him lipgloss with the same red tint as the panties for the lips and black eyeliner to make those baby blues of his pop. He does not understand a thing about it, so he just nods and lets her decide. Somehow he trusts her that she will not make fun of him and that makes him happy. They get food after that and indulge in ice, a treat that still fascinates him to no end. After that they are at the barber shop, it's because Aayla insisted. They do not color his hair but get him a decent cut as she puts it. The braid of course stays, but to her words short in the front with that rattail in the back is an absolute no go. While the barber works, she paints his nails black. Back at the temple before they depart Aayla hugs him. “We should do this again.”, she says and he finds himself agreeing. 

**  
** **She got a TV eye on me** **  
** **She got a TV eye** **  
** **She got a TV eye on me, oh**

**  
** The anxiety comes back as soon as he is alone again. He starts the holovideo of the album and listens to the music. He hums a little bit to calm his nerves as he gets ready. He strips off the clothes he wears and goes to take a quick shower. He comes back with lube, his hair towel dried. He looks over to the holopad, where Kurt Wild still sings and dances and it should be ridiculous. He finds it attractive and even more so now that he is so sure. It's easy to focus on the man and to skim with his hands all over his own body. He needs to relax more, he knows. He wants to be prepared and he cannot get himself ready if he does not let go. It takes a bit but then he is pressing lubed fingers against his rim. He groans at the contact and moans when he breaches himself. He takes his time, he cannot rush things now. His movements are slow and deliberate. Not focussing on the lust takes much of his willpower, even if it is tempting to forget the plan and just make himself come. In the end he would be only more frustrated, he knows. So he stops then he feels ready, then four of his own fingers barely fit in. 

**  
** **Right on, right on, right on** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I love her so** **  
** **See that cat** **  
** **Yeah I love her so**

**  
** He does not look at himself in the panties and hastily gets into the pants. It's not an easy task as his legs are shaking. The fishnet top does not cover much, when he pulls it on, but the goal is to lose it as fast as possible by Obi-Wans hand and he is aware that some of the lace is visible over the waistband of his pants. He has to stop himself from biting on his nails after that and get his act together to start with the eyeliner. Applying it however is easier said than done and he is lucky that the smudged result works with what he has in mind. The lipgloss he finds out, taste like cherries. 

**  
** **She got a TV eye on me** **  
** **She got a TV eye** **  
  
**

As if on cue, he can feel the steady and calm presence of Obi-Wan approaching their shared quarters. This time however it makes his heart go even faster, his own heartbeat performing a drum solo in his ears by the time the door opens. It is too late now. No going back.  _ You can do it. _ He thinks to himself and then there is Obi-Wan standing in the room just as the current track stops. The door shuts itself. It's his own voice eventually that breaks the silence. He knows before he even speaks that he is going to sound needy, but he is horny and he has pined after Obi-Wan for so long. He wants it now. “Please, master.” His only hope is that he comes off much more seducing than he feels like in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty tame, but do not worry, there is gonna be some smut coming up :)
> 
> I hope you had fun reading!


	3. Be my unclean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter of Velvet Wars!   
> I hope you will enjoy it!  
> It was very fun to write!

**Don't you wanna see?** **  
** **Don't you wanna feel?** **  
** **Don't you wanna believe?** **  
** **Don't you wanna-aaaahhh?** **  
  
**

Most Jedi make mistakes in their padawan years, trying to find their place in society and in the order. One has to do much more than to have one or two escapades to get thrown out of the order, but this fact is never spoken about in a fruitless endeavor to reign in the youth. Obi-Wan knows this the best, he has been a very unruly padawan that just needed to let out all the chaos that puberty left behind. It is why he has been a padawan until Qui-Gon passed, not because any of his abilities or skills has been found lacking but because he has been one of the rowdiest padawans the temple has seen. Anakin has been a blessing in comparison despite all the complains Obi-Wan has. No extravagant sexcapades and the beginnings of alcoholism, sure there is the issue with illegal podraces but it is something he no longer thinks about. It's better this way. 

 

From a certain point of view it is his own fault for what awaits him back in the shared dorms. It is after all his own voice that sings in the background.  _ Where the hell did he get that? I thought I destroyed every last of them!  _ He thinks, but he knows better. His padawan is another thing however. The horrendous buzz cut with its rattail is gone and Obi-Wan hates that the blond locks look so good on Anakin. It was one of the small mercies of his life, while he has been indeed cursed by an unfairly attractive padawan, the unfortunate hair cut has been his saving grace. Now, Anakin's face is framed by a golden halo and his too blue eyes stare at him from beneath sweaty bangs. He feels the boys arousal, can taste it in the air and prickling on his own skin, slowly seeping under. His eyes are drawn to Anakin's lips and he racks his brain if they always have been so red and full. It only occurs to him that it is lipgloss as Anakin presses those plush lips against his.

 

**  
** **Take my hand** **  
** **Come on and take it now** **  
** **Take my hand** **  
** **Let's get unreal** **  
** **Come with me** **  
** **Oh won't you come?** **  
** **Come with me** **  
** **And we'll…**

**  
**Maybe he should protest, but he does not want to. He has been without another warm body for so long and his attraction to Anakin has been building up even longer, it's a broken dam now that they kiss. The other wants him and his secret has been exposed. Proper Jedi attitude will not change that. He licks off some of the cherry lip gloss before the other opens his mouth and their tongues tangle together. Its sweet and tastes synthetic but it's the best taste at the same time, the underlying flavor of Anakin's skin. 

 

He puts his arms around his padawan and grabs his ass. It is just as tight as he imagined it would be and Anakin lets out a moan against his lips. The padawan is fumbling with Obi-Wan's obi, while said jedi knight grabs the hem of the fishnet shirt and makes Anakin lose it. “Where in the nine sith hells did you find that dredged album?”, he asks in the moments that their lips are separated. “Last mission to that mid rim planet near the edge to the wild space.”, the other explains, a sly grin blooming on his reddening face. “How did you know it was me?”, Obi-Wan questions further and as Anakin dives in to kiss him, he pinches one of Anakin's nipples. Groaning from the slight pain mixed with pleasure, Anakin releases a soft whine. He finally answers:”I did not at first, but I know you.” Obi-Wan soothes the bud by rubbing over it and kissing apologies to the blond's lips and Anakin meets everyone of those.He is not bothered by the smearing lipstick and nips along the bottom bow of them. Anakin has managed to undress his master to his tunics meanwhile and wants to get the jedi out of them. He is frantic and impertinent and Obi-Wan would chide him, if he did not feel the same.

**  
** **Find some kind of thrill** **  
** **Some other thrill** **  
** **To make it all unreal** **  
** **All unreal** **  
  
**

It is funny how Obi-Wan has missed the red panties at first but as his fingers skim along the hem of the pants he can feel them under his fingers. They have his complete attention now that he knows about them and the urge to get his padawan out of his pants is irresistible. He does so by dropping to his knees while grabbing the hem of the synth leather after opening them. It is one smooth motion and then he is able to mouth along the satin covered dick of his padawan. There is already a dark patch of precome and it tastes salty when he presses his tongue to it. It's a good taste, he decides. One he wants more of. “Master.”, Anakin sighs as he buries his hands in his copper mane. Obi-Wan knows that if he loses his own pants there would be a wet spot too on his underwear, he has not been that turned on since ages ago.

 

The panties stay on for erstwhile, he further appreciates them and his padawans dick by grazing his teeth along the length carefully. He takes in how sensitive his padawan is, how much he wants it that his legs are shaking and his erection is twitching with every new touch. It is a decision made on the move, he grabs him around the waist and throws the boy over his shoulder, standing up and carrying him to the nearest bed. Its an unmanly squeak that disturbs the music born from Anakin's mouth and Obi-Wan has to laugh at that. In Obi-Wan's room it's his bed that Anakin gets thrown down unto.

**  
** **Don't you wanna see?** **  
** **Don't you wanna feel?** **  
** **Don't you wanna believe?** **  
** **Don't you wanna be my unclean?** **  
** **My unclean** **  
** **My unclean** **  
** **My unclean** **  
  
**

He is upon the younger man after he sheds himself of the other layers of clothes. Anakin has lost his pants on the way over as none of them bothered to hold onto them. They kiss again passionately, leaving no place behind  to explore after their tongues tangled together. Unlike in combat, Anakin submits through the softest touches, molding himself to how Obi-Wan wants him to be. It's exhilarating, having the other writhing beneath him. It has nothing to do with conquering the Chosen One and is all about the person Anakin has become.  _ “ _ So beautiful.”, he whispers in his padawans ear and observes the goosebumps breaking out along his skin. He is pressing his mouth and teeth to Anakin's neck until the skin is reddened from more than arousal. He does not mind that his padawan is more passive, that he rakes his hands along Obi-Wan's back in an attempt to find something to ground him. He likes him like that, wanton and helplessly laid out for him.

 

Obi-Wan leaves teeth marks along his collarbone and licks the already hardened bud of one of Anakin's nipples before sucking it in. The blond keens at this, lifting his torso to seek more. “Please, more”, he asks, his eyes closed in pleasure. He bites down on it with utmost care, gently squeezing it and Anakin releases a breathy moan. 

**  
** **You know you're making me** **  
** **Shiver and shake** **  
** **You know we we're making** **  
** **The sacred remain** **  
  
**

Soon he finds himself between his padawans legs, his mouth worshipping every inch of skin he can find, muttering praises into the tanned skin. He means them with every word and showering Anakin with them makes the boy arch and writhe on the bed even more. The young jedi still wears the panties and Obi-Wan does not want to see them go. Lifting the legs of the other, they are muscular and yet have a softness to them after years of eating more than necessary, he starts to kiss and scrape at the tender flesh there. Anakin's hips lifting off the sheets in an attempt to get friction. 

 

He indulges him then, caressing Anakin's weeping member through the panties with his hand. “Yes”, the other breathes. “Please, more, Master” And Obi-Wan leans down to grasp the laced hem of the panties and pulls them downward as Anakin keeps his hips a bit above the bed. He is almost sad to see them go, their rich dark color a nice contrast to the tanned skin of his padawan.  _ He can wear them again _ , he thinks and this time allows himself the thought of this not being a one time thing. He is already becoming addicted to the sight before him, the heady feeling that swallows him through the force makes him lightheaded in the best ways. 

**  
** **Don't you wanna believe?** **  
** **Don't you wanna believe?** **  
** **Don't you wanna...believe?** **  
  
**

Obi-Wan discards the panties to the ground and meets Anakin's lips as the other sat up to join them.  _ Impatient, as always.  _ He thinks,  _ but so endearing, _ and smiles for a moment into the kiss before again it turns into a battle of tongues, Anakin desperate to mimic his movements. His padawan has always been a quick learner. It is clear that the other is inexperienced, but through their bond it makes the whole affair just more pleasurable by the feedback he gets from his padawan. He is so sensitive and Obi-Wan wants to take him apart forever. He presses the boy down again, shushing the whine he knows would follow. Anakin has always been passionate, insatiable in his hunger after being denied for so long. It is the same now, Obi-Wan thinks and somewhere along the line he asks himself it it is his first time with a man. 

**  
** **Don't you wanna see?** **  
** **Don't you wanna feel?** **  
** **Lead you on to believe.** **  
** **Don't you wanna be my unclean?** **  
  
**

This time he takes the other path downward, there he first has laid his lips on the flesh of Anakin's left side, he now takes his time in marking up the right side until Anakin is clawing at him for more. He is already completely hard after being barely touched. The skin is smooth and shaved clean and he begins to kiss and lick him there, the wait worth then he finally lays his mouth on Anakin's member. The skin tastes salty where a bit of precome has made its path, he licks it all up and sucks on the tip, his hands keeping the hips firmly to the bed. He hears Anakin hiss  “Yes” and the other tries to futily buck his hips. Obi-Wans grasp stays firm as he takes the member into his mouth. Its lean and long enough to hit the back of his throat. Its perfect in the way that it suits him and Obi-Wan hums his praise around it before he lets go of it, licking along the vein and pressing his lips to the sensitive spot just under the crown before he goes down on him again. He continues like this at a mild pace, one of his hands starting to play with the blonds balls. He can hear the litany of “Please” and “More” and “Fuck me”, but he ignores them and presses his thumb into that sweet spot right behind the balls. He can tell that his Padawan is close to the edge and he drags him as close as he can manage before he stops the fondling and sucking. “No, no,no, Master”, he hears him whimpering and then he looks up he sees Anakin biting his lip, his Iris blown wide from arousal. He surges up to claim these lips back, he has his own teeth nibbling at the bottom lip until they are no longer red from the lipgloss but from their kisses. 

**  
** **Well I try to look for something** **  
** **I try to look for something** **  
** **Cause nothing is what it seems** **  
  
**

“Turn around”, he whispers in the others ear and Anakin obeys instantly. Following the boy's spine, he pinches one of the round globes of that perfect ass with his teeth, before parting the cheeks with both of his hands. The pink hole is already widened and glistening with lube if he is correct.  _ This can’t do. _ He looks to where Anakin has buried part of his face in the pillow, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. “Anakin, what does this mean?”, he knows of course the intention, but it's satisfying to see his normally cheeky padawan stumble for words. It's a mess of “Please, fuck me” and “I wanted you for so long” that makes it out. Obi-Wan hums with slight discontent, of course there is a need within him to just get on with it, but he loves to prolong the way to the orgasm, to truly take his time and make the other feel every bit of pleasure he can. Foreplay is just as fun as the actual sex, maybe even better, because it takes true intimacy. Anakin is not just a fling, he is something precious, but also a needy brat for denying him. “Never again you do that”, he says before he can even think about it and smacks his padawans ass. He watches him grind against the sheets with the force, the “Yes, Master” more of a moan than actually spoken. Obi-Wans devious smile cannot be seen by Anakin, he has shut his eyes after the impact.

**  
** **I try to look for something** **  
** **I try to look for something** **  
** **Cause nothing is if it seems** **  
  
**

The revenge plan is easy, he simply does it nonetheless. Swiping his tongue over the rim he ignores the taste of the lube. The boy goes still and silent for a moment, then he starts moaning again as Obi-Wan pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle. It slips in easy enough.  _ He is gonna be hoarse _ , he thinks, pressing the muscle deeper for a moment. He starts flicking his tongue only at the rim again, drawing desperate noises from Anakin who tries to rut against it, trying to spear himself on it. It does not work out, but Obi-Wan gives him a small mercy by inserting two fingers. While at first Anakin appreciates it, it soon turns to whining again. Obi-Wan does not count how often he has been pleaded to get on with it already, to fuck him. He continues his game of scissoring the fingers, rubbing them against his padawans prostata and lapping in time with his tongue at the entrance. It's only due to how attuned they are to the force that he stops just in time to deny him another orgasm. By now a sheen of sweat has broken across the boys his skin and his muscles are trembling. Maybe he should really take him now.

**  
** **And nothing is what it seems** **  
** **And nothing is what it seems** **  
** **And nothing...is what it seems** **  
  
**

He strokes his own cock three times and the lines it up. It is not as easy as with the fingers, but slowly Anakin takes him in and Obi-Wan groans at the feeling of being enveloped in that warm, silky heat. When he is completely sheathed, he embraces him, holding him close and engraves this moment to memory. “I love you, Anakin”, he tells him and the other keens at that. “I love you too, so much, but please, master”, Anakin answers and Obi-Wan relents to it, craving the friction for himself as well. He goes slowly at first but it becomes clear that Anakin likes it just like everything else, on the fine line of it being too much. His padawan is anything but silent about it, demanding it harder and faster until he hits that spot inside him where everything becomes incoherent. He stops again when Anakin is close to it, it takes much willpower not to chase his own satisfaction.

**  
** **Don't you wanna see?** **  
** **Don't you wanna feel?** **  
** **Don't you wanna believe?** **  
** **Don't you wanna be my unclean?** **  
** **My unclean** **  
** **My unclean** **  
** **My unclean** **  
  
**

“No, no, no, please”, Anakin cries and there are tears at the corner of his eyes. “Let me come, please, Master”, his voice is hoarse and his limbs are manhandled by Obi-Wan so that they face each other again. He kisses him, the sweetness of the lips turned salty. “Shh.”, he shushes him with kisses. He pushes in again, folding Anakin nearly in half by pressing his legs to his chest. It takes a few tries to find the right angle again but it is worth it. Anakin is a sight to behold like this, just short of being undone, clawing at sheets, hair an unruly mess pressed to his forehead. The eyeliner is smudged and the lipgloss is gone, his skin is flushed and his muscles get more tense with every push. Obi-Wan feels it himself, his own orgasm drawing near. It pools low in his gut and makes him loose the rhythm. He takes his padawans cock in his hand, quick strokes to speed him up now. He wants them to finish close to each other.  It is Anakin who comes first, painting his stomach and making his muscles convulse. It pushes Obi-Wan over the edge too, the added friction enough to bring him to his own orgasm. He keeps on fucking into him slowly, riding the high out until it is unbearable. Just then he pulls out and dips into seal their lips yet again, languidly in contrast to before.

**  
** **Be my unclean** **  
** **Be my unclean** **  
** **Be my unclean, yeah** **  
** **Aaaaah!** **  
** **My unclean** **  
** **My unclean** **  
  
**

It takes awhile to catch their breath and Obi-Wan uses the time to lie besides his padawan. He wraps his arms around the blond and the other snuggles closer. They don’t speak and in the silence he hears his own voice.  _ I fucked up again.  _ He thinks, but what else could he have done. Nothing has quelled Anakin's desire and all it has done, has been to make his own heartache.  _ I should not have said it. I should have told him it's just to relieve the sexual tension.  _ Obi-Wan contemplates, his fingers playing with one of Anakin's strand of hair. The blond looks up at him and Obi-Wan knows that the other is nearly asleep. “You think too loud.”, grumbles his padawan with his typical pout. “Can we do the whole crisis thing later?”, Anakin says and a smile spreads across Obi-Wan's lips. A short kiss follows and then Anakin leans his forehead against his. “I love you.”, he says and the Jedi Master finds only honesty in the others eyes. This time he is the one to say “I love you too.” A second after these words leave his mouth Anakin manages to entangle them even further. “Good. Kriff the code, I’m gonna sleep.” It was not that a part of Obi-Wan, the one that strives to become the perfect Jedi, does not want to protest, it is just that even if he finds anything to say, Anakin is already gone to the land of dreams and sleep. He sighs and does the same. 

**  
** **Be unclean** **  
** **Be unclean** **  
** **I want you to be...unclean** **  
** **Aaaaah!** **  
** **Aaaaah!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> If any of you want to write me or something, feel free :)  
> https://amidalascouture.tumblr.com/


End file.
